Fool's Gold
by AuburnCollision
Summary: You'll be free someday.


You serenaded poetry at night to lull me to sleep.

You were a terrible singer.

But I didn't let that stop you.

It only meant spending more time with you;  
it meant more time of you wanting to spend time with me.

We were as short as the end of the world, darling,  
we were finite,  
and it was a matter of time before everything went crashing.

Your eyes glittered with rebellion, and you told me tales of your utopias and fairytales.

You blew raspy kisses to me under the covers and told me that you'd be free someday.

You were greed in the purest form, and I let you in;

It wasn't something you wanted—you hated your name. Darling I knew it didn't suit you the way it suited me.

Cigarettes dangled dangerously from your lips while you blew me smoke circles around my head.

(would you be my catcher in the rye?  
and hold onto me with Holden's baseball mitt?)

I etched myself into your skin when you slept.  
You'd wake up and the etchings were gone.

Nothing dented you.

You brandished the name 'human shield' and I could see why—you were untouchable; but you let me in.

_I'll be free someday, baby_

I didn't believe you.

But I'd smile anyway and let you hope.

Your father hated you the most out of the rest of his children; he hated rebellion in his party and you were the only one—you were alone.

Greed meant you wanted everything and you used me to satisfy some.

You wanted to make an army on your own;

I wanted to get married and start my life as a housewife. I wasn't ambitious and I knew our time would end soon enough.

Father crucified you one night. You said you were indestructible, but he proved you wrong. But you went down laughing when you died; you said you'd never felt so alive.

(oh what a mess)  
You didn't give me enough time to grieve before you came back in the body of a Prince from the east.

And you were different—

you didn't remember me.

You played coy and hid your expression behind your eyelids—and when you had to come out of your blindness, I'd only catch a glimpse—not long enough to see even the color of your pupils.

But you were still Greed.

And I felt a little closer to you in that aspect.

You were a ghost; you flitted around the city with your dirty black slippers, you ate what little you could and I realized that you weren't the same.

You weren't Greed anymore; you were anything but.

No longer did you dine yourself in luxuries, the way we used to; and I learned to forget you like you never existed.

We perked on the end of the world and I leapt off;

I married soon enough and started my life with a rich aristocrat. It was a wonderful life and I was madly in love. And you escaped my mind for just a while.

But you came back to me one night just as I was to retire to bed.

Your shadow flitted outside my window; I waited until my husband fell asleep before I surfaced outside.

_He wants me to tell you something_  
you said _He's been nagging for a while_.

The Prince was referring to you—I think, so I listened.

'_I'll be free someday,'_

I didn't believe him (or you) but I let you hope and smiled.

We were adults now, Greed. We couldn't keep doing this; we couldn't keep dangling off a small strand of hope like we did when we were young and naïve.

_I'm married now, Greed_._ I'm sorry_.

But you didn't let that stop you;  
you opened your eyes and your eyes glittered dangerously with rebellion.

_I gave you everything you ever wanted_  
you said _(so that you would never know anything else)_

And for the first time, maybe you were right.

We didn't care about anything back then: we spent our days in and out of the base, under covers, giggling like we didn't have a care in the world, exploiting ourselves to the freedom you so desparately wanted, dancing with the thought of death, and skimming the perfect life we pretended to have.

That's right—for a while, we were untouchable.

But we were finite and we would end soon enough.

_You'll be free someday_,

I didn't believe in my own words, but they made you happy.

I didn't promise anything to you; I let your chase after your pyrite while you believed it was gold. That was what you wanted, darling. That was the only thing letting you dangle off the thread of freedom.

You wanted to be human; and I let you be.

Darling, you'll be free someday.

* * *

**A/N**: Thoughts? Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
